


Confessing Darkness

by Verai



Series: Corrections [8]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Light Bondage, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Name-Calling, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, consensual non consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You are beginning to suspect you have a kink that might be problematic, so you’re hesitant to admit it. Fortunately, Arthur is good at helping you understand your kink, and maybe give you a reason to accept it and enjoy it.





	Confessing Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t seen the tags already, this is going to be some rough roleplay. It’ll be consensual, but still might be triggering. I don’t want anyone triggered by noncon to read this, so I put the warning on this part. It's 100% consensual role play, but, the role play is for a noncon fantasy...

A few days ago, after thinking over your last scene with Arthur, you realized what had turned you on the most: being forced down onto the bed, his hand holding you down as he took you. You imagined a rougher scene in your head, and grew wet instantly. 

“Something is wrong with me,” you mumbled to yourself.

You mulled over your thoughts over the following couple of days, worrying about your mindset. Thinking back to the first time Arthur fucked you, you remembered the pure lust that had flowed through your veins, despite the problematic situation. Or perhaps, was it  _ because _ of the problematic situation?

Could it be? Did you have… fantasies about being forcefully taken?

Sighing, you decided you had to talk to Arthur about this next time he came over. You weren’t entirely comfortable with your thoughts at the moment, and wanted his input.

***

When Arthur arrived to spend the weekend with you, he noticed you were a bit off.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

You told him about what you had been thinking about the past few days. 

“I’m just… not comfortable with getting turned on by… by... a rape fantasy,” you finished.

Arthur took your hands in his. “Darlin’, first, don’t call’em rape fantasies. That word… It means something else entirely,” he said, his face scrunching up in disgust at the term before continuing. “It ain’t what yer cravin’. You want to surrender to someone who needs you, wants you, can’t control himself around you. That sound about right?”

You nodded. 

"And if it ain’t me, you wouldn't enjoy being forced down, right?" 

You raised your eyebrows. "Hell no!" 

Arthur smiled and nodded. "So it ain't that kind of a thing. You got, well, more like a surrenderin' fantasy, I guess." He reached out and cupped your face, stroking your cheek slowly with his thumb. “If you want, we can play a lil’ rougher tonight, see if that gets ya goin’. We can talk about it durin’ dinner.”

The two of you made dinner and talked. Putting together your ideas, you two came up with something that was deliciously naughty. Arthur went over your safe words and gestures again, reinforcing how much he wanted you to enjoy yourself and to stop if you weren't feeling safe. You assured him you wanted this, and promised to be aware of your limits. 

"I trust you, Arthur."

He cupped the back of your head and leaned in, kissing your forehead before telling you to go to the bedroom to give you a moment alone to mentally prepare. 

You couldn’t wait to get started and literally skipped to your bedroom. You didn’t see Arthur's soft smile as he watched you go.

***

You sat on your bed, trembling. Heavy footsteps came towards you, and you looked up. 

Arthur stood before you, bandana on his face, rope held menacingly in his hand. 

You bolted past him and out into the living room. 

He chased you, catching you quickly in this small space, one arm around your waist and arms, the other wrapped around your shoulders, his hand firmly over your mouth. You could hear him breathing near your ear. 

"You ain't gettin' away," he growled, pushing you up against a wall. Pulling down your lounge shorts, he grabbed a handful of your ass and squeezed. Then he ground his cock against you, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing your skin. He reached around and started stroking you intimately, gently at first, getting you to squirm in his arms before shoving his fingers inside of you, manhandling you as he sucked on your neck and earlobe. He finger fucked you until your juices were flowing down your thigh, you were so turned on by his rough treatment.

"Stay still," he muttered into your ear as you heard him unzip his fly. You felt him pull his cock out and rub it between your legs. 

“You been a bad girl,” Arthur’s deep voice crooned into your ear.

Then he chuckled darkly before shoving his dick inside of you. 

"Oh,  _ god _ ," you groaned. 

"Like that?" 

You paused, about to nod, but then remembering your role, you shook your head.

"Too bad. 'Cause I like it." Arthur started to pump his hips, keeping one hand on the back of your head and the other on your ass, squeezing and slapping it as he took you hard against the wall. The sounds of him spanking you and his breathing in your ear were all you could hear. 

Then he grabbed you by your upper arms and dragged you over to the couch, bending you over the armrest. His hand gripped the back of your neck, his other hand held your hips firmly. Without warning he plunged back inside you, taking you fast and hard. 

You let out a strangled cry, your pussy getting wet from being forcefully fucked by Arthur. It was too good, you couldn't help yourself as you moaned loudly. 

Arthur's hands left you for a moment, then you felt his bandana being wrapped around your mouth. He tied it off behind your head before grabbing your shoulders and fucked you harder. 

"Loud little slut." 

You moaned more as your walls clenched around his dick, your sound muffled by the cloth. 

"That's right, you wanted this, didn't ya?" He leaned over you, licking your earlobe. "You left the door unlocked, hoping I'd come and fuck you."

You made a 'nuh-uh' sound as you bucked your hips, trying to get him off you. 

"Stop fightin’ me." He slowed his hips, letting you feel every inch of him as he slid out to the tip, then slammed back in and stayed there. "Admit it. You want this."

You could only whimper. 

He pulled out of you and flipped you over, flinging you onto the couch. Picking up the rope, he straddled your body, his cock resting on your stomach. 

"Gonna have to punish ya for runnin'," he snarled, grabbing the front of your tank top. He tore it open with his bare hands, and you gasped in surprise. Palming your exposed breasts with one hand, he caressed your cheek and gave you a gentle smile. Then he grabbed your arms and started to tie your wrists together.

“Gonna mess you up real good, darlin’. Make you my whore.” He finished tying you up and gripped your jaw. “You’d like that, wouldn’t ya?”

You glared at him and shook your head.

He slapped you. It wasn’t hard, just surprising.

“You ain’t got a choice.”

He picked you up over his shoulder and hauled you to the bedroom. There was no turning back now.

***

He flopped you down onto the bed, stomach down. He grabbed your thighs and spread them, and you felt the bed dip as he settled himself between your legs. He pushed his way back inside of you, and you wriggled away from him.

He spanked you, the sting on your ass making you yelp. You stopped moving. With one hand on the small of your back, he entered you again, and this time, your hips moved up on their own, letting him have a better angle.

“You should listen to your body,” he chastised. “It knows what it needs.” He slid inside of you completely, then he covered you with his body, his clothes still on, while wrapping one arm around your neck and grabbing your hair with his other hand. He started to thrust, slowly at first. As your body melted under him, he sped up, kissing your cheek sloppily.

“That’s it, take it,” he whispered into your ear. “You need this, don’cha? Need to be  _ fucked _ .”

You whimpered into your gag, your mind sinking into that blissful subspace where all you had to focus on was what Arthur was doing to you and nothing more.

After who knows how long, he got off you and flipped you over. Your mind somewhat gone, you watched in a daze as Arthur took off his clothes, his sultry smile making your insides flip. 

"Finally givin' in?" 

You huffed and looked away. 

He snickered and crawled onto the bed, grabbing your ankles and folding you over like a pretzel. Holding down the back of your thighs, he leaned forward, his cock sliding through your folds and rubbing your clit. Your head went back as you sighed. 

"You want this?" 

You glared at him. 

He smirked. Then he reached down and pinched your clit, making you squeal into your gag.

“Well?”

You nodded, reluctantly.

“That’s my girl,” he crooned, and finally invaded you once more, oh so slowly, his eyes intensely watching your reaction.

Your eyes rolled back, the pleasure of his taking you almost too much as he took his time, leisurely rolling his hips so you felt every inch of him when he filled you. He moved your wrists so they were above your head, then reached out to grip your throat, not to choke you, but tight enough to make sure you knew who owned you.

“Wrap your legs around me,” he ordered as he crushed you with his huge body, one hand grabbing your hair, one hand still around your throat. You did as he commanded, looking up at him as you did, your eyes wide, desperately expressing your need for praise.

“You’re so beautiful when you surrender,” he said, breaking character for a moment, leaning down to kiss your cheek gently.

Then he let go of you and lifted himself up on his arms, giving you a hard look once more. “Gonna finish inside you.” He thrust once, hard inside of you. “Whether you want it or not.”

You smiled, forgetting your role for a moment, but then you scowled and shook your head. You bucked your hips up.

Arthur grinned darkly and started pounding into you. “My sweet whore, I can feel yer enjoyin' it now.”

You let out a muffled groan as he sat back to change his angle. He reached down and stroked your clit as he continued to thrust into you, making you sob into your gag, the sensations were getting to be too much for your poor body to handle. He leaned over and gripped your jaw, his nose touching yours. 

“My slut in heat, come for me,” he commanded.

It was as if a dam burst inside you, your pleasure flooding all your senses as he rode out your climax, your legs wrapping tighter around him as your hips moved on their own, milking his cock, your insides desperate to be filled. Your inner walls spasmed around him, and he leaned his head back and let out an animalistic groan. Grabbing your throat, he fucked you hard as you came around him. 

Then he peaked, his hips thrusting deep. Arthur moaned wordlessly as his cock pumped every last drop into you. 

Collapsing on top of you, but holding enough of his weight on his arms as to not crush you, he caught his breath, keeping his cock inside of you for as long as he could. As he began to soften and slip out of you, he rolled over and lay next to you, untying your wrists.

“You good, darlin’?”

You nodded. He untied your gag so you could speak.

“That was amazing,” you said, your voice hoarse.

Arthur laughed. “So, it ain’t so bad, surrenderin’ to me?”

You snuggled into this side, and he turned to hold you tenderly in his arms. “It was wonderful, Mr. Morgan.”

***

An hour later, the two of you were still awake in bed. He had gotten up to get you some water and to feed you some chocolate he bought earlier that day, your favorite from the local chocolate shop. You had taken a shower together, and he had washed your hair and gently dried you off. He was being extra soft with you tonight; usually his aftercare wasn’t this prolonged, but he seemed like he needed to do it, more for himself than for you. Maybe he felt bad for being so rough with you, even though you had asked for it?

“Hey, Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a limit too?”

He was silent for a bit. “Sure, I do.”

You nudged him and raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed and finally looked at you. “I only like usin' rope and bandanas, maybe a collar and leash. The whips and flogs and clamps and shit? Not a fan.”

You nodded. That was good to know. You didn’t want those things either.

“And I don’t like makin’ you cry. If you don’t want it, if you ain’t beggin’ for it, I don’t wanna give it.” He pulled you tighter against him. “A little resistance in the beginnin’ is fine, maybe even excitin’, but if you don’t give in, it ain’t fun no more.”

You hummed, contemplating his answers. “So… Will you be rougher with me in the future?”

Arthur looked at you, a wry grin on his face. “If that’s what you want, I’m willin’ to oblige.”

“What do  _ you _ want?” you asked.

He leaned in, his eyes intensely looking into yours. “I want your complete surrender, whenever I want.”

You gulped.

He smiled, his eyes shining with lust.

Good lord, how deep was his hunger for you?

**Author's Note:**

> I hesitated before writing this one, but ultimately, I write for myself first, and this is what I wanted to write. I read a few interesting articles about the "rape fantasy" and one of them said that the term is inaccurate when the one having the fantasy is consenting, so it's more like a submitting or surrendering fantasy, when one chooses to give in. So I had Arthur refer to it as surrendering. Hope this wasn’t too rough for my usual readers. ANYWAY. Thanks for reading!


End file.
